


Murder Intention

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi berang bukan kepalang. Furihata hanya berusaha mencegahnya melakukan yang tidak-tidak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Intention

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki-sensei. Kalau punya saya udah saya ganti judulnya jadi Akashi no basuke.
> 
> Warning : OOC (a bit). alayness detected. And I'm bad with titles, really.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun, hentikan!" Furihata menggondeli lengan Akashi, berusaha keras mencegahnya maju. Tangan Akashi yang satunya memegang pisau dapur, bersiap merajang apapun di hadapannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan yang amat sangat.

"Lepas, Kouki! Biar kuberi pelajaran dia! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan dia hidup setelah apa yang dilakukannya padaku? Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku diremehkan!"

"Ta-tapi, Akashi-kun, pikirkan akibatnya! Apa kau sudah siap dihantui oleh rasa itu selamanya? Kumohon, Akashi-kun, pikirkanlah lagi!" Furihata menatap Akashi dengan pandangan memelas.

"Aku tidak membiarkan siapapun menghalangi jalanku, Kouki. Bahkan orangtuaku sekalipun." Akashi berkata dengan nada rendah berbahaya, mata dwi-warnanya menyala-nyala.

Furihata menelan ludah. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat sang korban menggeliat-geliat berusaha bangun. Akashi sekali lagi berusaha maju, dan Furihata dengan tanggap memeluk lengannya erat-erat, mencegahnya berjalan.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun… Kumohon jangan." Furihata menggeleng, wajahnya pucat memohon.

"Apa kau menentangku, Kouki?"

"Ti-tidak! Bu-bukan begitu—"

"Kau lebih membela makhluk hina itu daripada aku?!" Akashi berteriak berang. Tangannya yang memegang pisau dapur ia acungkan pada korban yang kini tergelatak diam tak berdaya.

"Ti-tidak, Akashi-kun… Kumohon—" Furihata menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Suaranya berbisik memelas.

PLAK!

Suara tepukan kencang itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Kuroko berjongkok di samping korban, sandal jepit terangkat di tangan kanannya.

"Kalian terlalu dramatis hanya untuk membunuh seekor kecoa." Kuroko berujar datar, memandang dua orang temannya dengan tatapan yang juga datar. Akashi dan Furihata menatap sang korban—kecoa malang—yang kini sudah gepeng dipites sandal Kuroko.

Pandangan Akashi berubah berang, sementara Furihata senang bukan main.

"Tetsuya! Berani-beraninya kau membunuh korbanku—"

"Untunglah, Kuroko! Pisau itu pisau _limited edition_ yang kudapat di tempat lelang, masa mau digunakan untuk membunuh kecoa—"

"—kau melukai harga diriku—"

"—harganya saja sangat mahal—"

"—diam, Kouki, aku bisa belikan yang lebih mahal dari pisau sialan ini! Setidaknya biarkan aku merajang si kecoak brengsek yang berani-beraninya terbang ke depan hidungku—"

"TIDAK! Memangnya Akashi-kun tidak terganggu dengan gambaran menjijikkan kecoa yang terbelah? Aku tidak akan bisa menghilangkan gambaran itu seumur hidupku!" Furihata menutup wajahnya sambil melolong dramatis.

"Kau kan sudah pernah nonton Hannibal sampai tiga _season_!" Akashi memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi itu tidak _live_!" Furihata membela diri.

Sementara dua orang ini berdebat, Kagami datang dalam keheningan, membawa serokan dan sapu lidi. Kuroko kembali mengambil susu kocok vanilanya. Akashi dan Furihata berdebat dengan suara latar srek-srek sapuan sapu lidi (membereskan korban) dan slurp-slurp seruputan nikmat Kuroko.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Mohon maaf bagi kalian yang melongo atau lebih bagus lagi ketawa di akhir cerita *deep bow*
> 
> Terimakasih sudah mau membaca :)


End file.
